Escasas posibilidades
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Cuando Marinette decide darle Chocolates a Adrien y a Chat Noir, genera que éste discuta con su Kwami sobre las verdaderas intenciones de la chica de coletas. Plagg solo puede suspirar... Al parecer aquella pareja solo tenía posibilidades si la portadora de Tikki no se daba por vencida.


.

**Estaba muy entretenida escribiendo este capitulo, cuando capitulo lleno de Flashback y teorias locas apareció... xD Iba a hacerle otro final, pero el capitulo me dio otra idea... Espero que les guste :D**

**Aquatic**

* * *

Publicado: 14 de Febrero de 2019

Palabras: 1200

* * *

Un nuevo san Valentín ha tomado las calles de Paris, adornos y globos de corazones decoran cada tienda. Las parejas esperan ansiosas en el puente de las artes por un helado de amor de André, otros colocan sus candados esperando así conseguir que su amor dure para siempre.

En la mansión Agreste, un padre observa con pesar a su esposa a través del cristal que la mantiene con vida, jurando que algún día volvería a poder festejar con ella aquel día, mientras que su hijo también observa algo, pero son dos cajas, completamente iguales con un tic nervioso y una frase que prácticamente es un mantra para él.

«Solo es una amiga, Adrien, solo es una amiga»

Y si solo era una amiga, ¿por qué su corazón latió tan fuerte cuando esa tarde le entregó esa bandeja de chocolates con forma de corazones? La sonrisa de la chica al entregarle la caja forrada de rosado con motas blancas, se le había quedado grabada en la mente con fuego. Y si eso no fuera poco, después de vencer al akuma de ese día, se había cruzado con ella una vez más, siendo Chat Noir. Iba a simplemente saludarla, pero como si estuviera esperándolo, sacó detrás de ella otra caja, igual a la que le dio a Adrien y la misma sonrisa que antes, pero ahora a su otro yo.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Marinette les había dado chocolates a ambos? Solo había una pequeña diferencia en aquellas dos cajas, la caja de Chat Noir, estaba dividida en dos, una con chocolates en forma de corazones muy similar a la de Adrien, y en la otra parte, había galletas en forma de gato y, por el olor, eran de queso.

Plagg no se demoró ni un segundo en ir por ellas, alegando lo mucho que le gustaba la chica que olía a pan recién horneado.

El rubio quitó sus ojos verdes de su Kwami para volver a los chocolates. ¿Por qué se los dio? ¿obligación? ¿En carácter de fan? ¿Por qué su corazón latía esperando que viera más allá de lo que podía entender?

—¡Ella es una amiga, amiga! —dijo en voz alta, Plagg dejó de saborear su galleta para mirar a su portador.

—¿Y ahora que tienes?

—Marinette me confunde —respondió, sentándose en el sillón blanco frente a las cajas.

—Oh, esto es interesante —con una sonrisa burlona, se puso frente a él—. ¿Y por qué te confunde? La rubia y la japonesa también te regalaron chocolates hoy y no estás al borde del colapso… ¿O sientes algo por ellas más que amistad?

—¿Qué? —espantado, negó con la cabeza—. Claro que no, Chloé es mi mejor amiga, casi como la hermana que no tengo, nos conocemos de niños y hemos estado siempre juntos… hemos sido el apoyo del otro cuando nuestras madres nos dejaron…

Al ver que se estaba poniendo algo melancólico, Plagg volvió a hablar.

—¿Y la japonesa?

—Kagami es una chica muy bonita, pero es más como una rival para mí. Ella pone al límite mis habilidades profesionales. Después de aquel intento de cita, realmente me quedo claro que no tenemos la misma visión de las cosas.

—Ya —Plagg, bajó a tomar otra de las galletas de queso. Tenía que asegurarse de agradecerle muy bien a Marinette por ese detalle—. Entonces, tenemos a la amiga-hermana, a la amiga-rival y ¿a la amiga-amiga?

—¿Amiga-fan? —preguntó arqueando la ceja derecha, haciendo que Plagg no pudiera evitar reír.

—¿Y te gusta que sea tu fan? Por tu cara diría que no.

—Claro que si —afirmó, observando los chocolates—. Admira ambas partes de mí y yo he visto ambas partes de ella, la tímida con Adrien y la sincera con Chat Noir.

—Entonces tiene tres partes —farfulló, llenándose la boca con otra galleta por lo que Adrien no alcanzó a entenderle— ¿Y cómo le hizo con las galletas? —preguntó sin mirarlo— ¿Cómo sabía que a mí me gusta el queso?

—Me dijo que Ladybug compra las galletas de su Kwami en su tienda y que aprovechó para preguntarle por ti…

—¿Cómo alguien tan torpe puede ser tan creativa? —Plagg volvió a decir en un murmullo. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su segundo deporte favorito, atormentar a su portador. El primero, era comer—. Y de nuevo, ¿Por qué te confunde? ¿Qué tiene que la chica les haya dado cosas a ambos? ¿No deberías estar feliz de que alguien le dio chocolates a Chat Noir? Te recuerdo que tu lady no te dio nada…

—Gracias por recordármelo —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Plagg sonrió.

—De nada, para eso estoy —y tras mostrarle los dientes a su portador, volvió a atacar las galletas. ¿Por qué había tan pocas? ¡Casi se las acabó todas!—. Ya deja de distraerme —protestó el Kwami de la destrucción— ¿Qué tan malo sería que de verdad le gustes a la chica?

—Me gusta Ladybug.

—No la conoces.

—¡Estoy enamorado de ella!

—Recuerda que… Ladybug te mando a la Best-Friendzone

—¡Plagg! —protestó poniéndose de pie.

—Solo piensa, ella es real… —señalando las cajas—. Y piensa en ambas partes de ti… ¿Qué más quieres?

—Pero ella hace esto por qué es una fan, fan… ¿entiendes?

—Yo creo que fue una excusa para que no le afectara tu "Eres solo una amiga"

—A ella le gusta Luka.

—¿Te lo ha dicho? —Plagg partió enojado, la galleta que tenía en sus manos.

—No, pero lo sé… —el Kwami aburrido de su portador, tomó un chocolate y se lo metió en la boca. El rubio lo saboreó, encontrándose con un sabor muy dulce.

—Bien, me rindo…—dijo dándole a la espalda—. Tira a tu amiga a los brazos del guitarrista… No quiero estar presente cuando descubras la verdad.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que… —y cuando volteó a verlo, estaba comiendo los chocolates bastante entusiasmado.

—Wow… Marinette es muy buena con los dulces…

—¿Me escuchaste?

—No, ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, chupándose los dedos.

Plagg dejó caer sus hombros con negación, y se acercó hasta la cabeza de su portador para acariciarle el cabello.

—Nada, nada… come tus dulces, tranquilo…. Usaría mi cataclismo en tu cabeza, pero me quedaría sin Chat Noir.

—¡Oye! —protestó.

—Ya, ya… come tus dulces… —dijo, volviendo a negar con su cabeza. Solo esperaba que Tikki siguiera apoyando los sentimientos de su portadora por su chico… Si no, todo iba a ponerse muy feo para su elegido en un futuro.

…

Mientras tanto, en la panadería Tom&Sabine, la hija del matrimonio estaba muy feliz en su habitación por haber podido hacer ambas entregas sin problemas.

—¡Tikki! —dijo emocionada— ¡Lo logré!

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Marinette —afirmó la pequeña kwami frente a ella.

—Pero, ¿Estás segura que fue buena idea que le diera los chocolates a Chat como Marinette y no como Ladybug?

—Sí, estoy segura —afirmó Tikki con una sonrisa—. Es la única esperanza que tenemos…

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada… ¡Quiero mis galletas!

—Enseguida voy por ellas —Marinette se levantó de su silla giratoria, para ir por las galletas para su pequeña Kwami.

Cuando se quedó sola Tikki suspiró con cansancio…

Que sus portadores terminaran juntos, parecía solo depender de la fuerza de voluntad de su portadora…


End file.
